Elves Learn About Humans!
by KotlcExpert521
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like! I am going to travel to the Lost Cities and teach them more about why humans are the best! I will teach them all about the many wonders of the Forbidden Cities. Starting with musicals! (If you want to be a special guest in the story, say so in the story and I will send you directions! Rated K


**I feel like everyone forgets that humans have a lot more than elves do. If I had to choose, I would stay human. In this story, I basically enlighten the Elves on the amazingness that is the forbidden cities. So enjoy! (And note, that the characters may seem OOC and it is mostly for pure fun and everything you read in this fanfiction is ridiculousness so yeah. I also am not done reading Legacy so when I finish it, I will update this so it is true to recent books. So no spoilers in the reviews. I also ship Sokeefe so sorry if I make them more of a ship than Sophitz! I know that they are dating and there are many shippers but I hope that doesn't keep you from reading the story! I also am not going to make Sophie and Keefe a couple anytime soon so... Read on!)**

Third Person POV:

Sophie was asleep in her bed when Keefe, Fitz, Dex, Tam, Linh, Biana, Marella, Wylie, Stina, Maruca, Jensi, Bronte, and Oralie showed up at Havenfield in the early morning. They all had no idea how they got here, but they are not very surprised. It's not the craziest thing that had happened to them since Sophie Foster has arrived. And they DEFIANTLY weren't surprised that out of all the places they would show up at mysteriously, it was Sophie's house.

And then there was a bright flash and Sophie appeared, in pajamas and on the couch. She was confused because seconds ago, she had been in bed and asleep. Her eyes opened wide and she scrambled to stand up when she saw the crowd of elves before her. Naturally, she fell off the couch. Blushing, she stood up and attempted to hide behind her hair.

"What's going on?" She asked.

In response, all the elves shrugged. And then there was a cackle from behind them in the corner. The everyone's surprise, there was a weird looking girl in the corner. She had a white hoodie that was two sizes too big and she had red and black plaid pants. On her feet she had an neon green fuzzy sock and her right pant leg was scrunched up, revealing a knee high pink and black striped fuzzy sock. She also had on black Adidas slides and a gray beanie. A grape flavored lollipop in her right hand and bubblegum pink Bluetooth headphones were around her neck. If her appearence doesn't already seem weird to you, then just look at her eyes. They were rainbow.

"Sorry I was cackling. I've just always wanted to do that!" She said told us grinning. "Hi! I'm KotlcExpert521!" She informed us.

Keefe snickered, followed by Dex. "What kind of name is KotlcExpert521?" Keefe asked.

"It's a username. Sort of a secret identity. I know everything about you but you know nothing about me!" She said joyfully.

"Well that just got really creepy." Dex pointed out.

At that, KotlcExpert521 rolled her eyes and replied with, "No duh. If that wasn't creepy to you even in the slightest, then I should be questioning you."

"Ok. As fun as this is, can you please tell us why you are here and give us something to call you other than that ridiculous _user__name_. And also tell us why we shouldn't destroy you right here an now." Bronte threatened.

"Ok first off, my username is not ridiculous, it is amazing. You're just jelous. And second off, you can call me K.E because that's the best thing I can come up with at the moment. And also, I'm more powerful than all of you combined. Even Sophie."

Everyone snickered and rolled their eyes in doubt. "Oh. You don't believe me? Foolish mortals -er... elves I guess- I am inevitable! I can do whatever I want, be whoever I want, CHANGE whatever I want... for I..." She paused, "Drum roll please, am a FANFICTION AUTHOR!"

"And what does that do? I hate books. Their so boring." Keefe told K.E, shrugging.

K.E turns to him calmly and tells him, "Don't worry poor child. I will enlighten you. In the Lost Cities books may be boring, but in the forbidden cities, they are AMAZING. And to save us any more boring **(A/N: I typed that as BROing XD) **I will just tell you right now, I am going to tell you what is happening. I am a human author for the forbidden cities and I am going to be hosting a reality show called "Elves learn about Humans" and you are the participants. And I will show you that contrary to popular belief, Humans are more superior than any other species." K.E concluded.

She then snapped her fingers and they showed up in a weird room with a bunch of cameras and couches. Plus a huge tv with surround sound speakers and an XBOX. Looking at a blinking camera, K.E said, "And we will start big and show them Broadway musicals!"

_**END SCENE**_

**And that concludes this chapter. Everything will start tomorrow in the next chapter but for now, I am tired. Goodbye!**

**~KotlcExpert521**


End file.
